


Nothing Without Love

by InanimateEyes



Series: Petekey One Shots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Corpse Bride, Frerard, Infinity on high type era, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mikey's a bit upset, Sweet Little Dudes, but Pete's there to save the day, cute mikey way, eventual marriage proposal, mention of frank, petekey, sld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InanimateEyes/pseuds/InanimateEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's ready for a night of cult classics, but Mikey's a bit upset. After calming his boyfriends anxious mind, Pete realizes just how much he loves the younger way. Maybe it's the crazy high he gets from seeing his boyfriend smile, but Pete's ready for the next step. He's ready to tie the knot, and he just hopes Mikey's singing the same tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mighty Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> More than likely this'll be three chapters. I was deeply inspired by the song "Nothing Without Love" by Nate Ruess. Ah, Petekey is the absolute best.

"Ya know, it's like the whole aesthetic of the film- I wish I could like- live in it." Pete restated for the millionth time, wrapping his arms around the bundled up Mikey.

A short nod followed in response, Mikey's hands tapping the exposed flesh of Pete thigh. Brow furrowed in concentration, as if trying to figure out the notes that led up to the opening scene of The Corpse Bride. He let out a soft sigh of boredom and frustration, giving up the feat. 

Pete raised his eyebrows in alarm at the sudden out burst, "Are you okay, Mikeyway?" Gentle hands began massaging the younger's lower back, soft reassuring kisses being placed just above the collar or his shirt.

Another soft sigh fell through Mikey's lips, this one of relief. The tension he had felt seconds ago was already dissipating. "I'm fine," he murmured, eyes pressed shut.

"We don't have to watch this movie, Mikey." 

Another sigh followed. "It's not that- I love this movie and you know it. But- Gerard- he's been acting weird lately." His lip began to tremble and tears threatened to spill out. Pete nodded and paused the tv, bringing the opening song to a halt.

"What do you mean by weird, love?" Mikey was pulled onto Pete's lap, he draped his thin bony arms around his boyfriends neck. Head pressed into Pete's chest while he sniffled and tried to regain his composer. 

"I think he's mad at me- I asked him if he wanted to come visit and stay over- but-" A soft sob was heard as the younger completely broke down, soaking Pete's shirt with tears. 

It broke Pete's heart to hear how much pain he was feeling. The Way brothers never really fought, they just had the casual argument about Star Wars, or whatever they were into that day. The distance Mikey could feel was from the surprise birthday party Gerard had been planning for months. They had had some pretty close calls where Mikey had nearly seen Gerard's design for the cake, but this was a whole new level of crazy.

Feeling guilty for knowing the secret, Pete placed kisses to the top of his boyfriends head. "Mikey, he's not upset. I guarantee it. I'll even call and ask him if that'll make you feel better."

Pete's heart sank as his tall boyfriend nodded in response. He held back sighs and pulled out his phone, dialing Gerard who had somehow managed his way into the favorite category on his phone. It was probably because of all the coordinating they had done for Mikey's main present. 

"Hello?" The older way answered sounding grumpy, signaling that Pete had probably just interrupted a moment between him and Frank. 

"Hey Gerard, ah, Mikey's been kinda down lately. He thinks your mad at him, or something." The other side of the phone went silent and Pete could tell that Gerard was filling Frank in on the details. 

"That's crazy, Pete you know I'm not mad at him." 

"I know, but he's tearing himself apart about it. Just talk to him." Pete said, handing the phone off to Mikey. His boyfriends eyes bloodshot from the worried tears. The few straggling tears that were still falling were quickly wiped way by Pete.

The conversation between the ways seemed to soothe the younger brothers fears and eventually Mikey was back to giggling at another one of Franks adventures that Gerard was retelling.

"Alright. I love you too, Gee. Yea- I'll see you next week." He hung up, placing the phone carefully on the coffee table before snuggling up against Pete. "Sorry, we can watch the movie now. I promise I'm not sad anymore." A small hopeful smile was flashed at the shorter of the two. 

"The movie can wait." Pete murmured between soft kisses pressed on Mikey's lips. "There's something more important that I have to do." The thin blue v-neck Mikey was wearing was pushed up. Pete's tan hands running over Mikey's pale middle.

A rise of pink settled on Mikey's prominent cheek bones, as he shivered at the gentle touch. "W-What might that be?" 

Smiles on both of their faces, Pete leaned down and kisses the sensitive spots along his boyfriends neck. The soft gasps coming from Mikey were like music to his ears. 

"Pete..." He whined, his thin hands already tangled into his boyfriends flat ironed hair. "What are you doing?"

Pete smirked a little at Mikey's blissful expression, "Nothing really, just wanted show my boyfriend how lovely he is." 

A little giggle followed from Mikey. "I love you." 

"I love you too, now be still." Pete murmured into the nook of Mikey's neck biting teasingly on the flesh, earning soft moans from his boyfriend. 

Mikey pushed play on the tv and the soft opening music filled the room. The minty smell of his tall boyfriends cologne was putting him into a drunken stupor. Mikey's eyes fluttered open and shut as Pete kissed around his neck whispering just how beautiful Mikey was. He could write album upon album of songs dedicated to his doe-eyed boyfriend. Amidst all the noise and movement one thing was clear in Pete's mind. He never wanted another man to hold Mikey the way Pete was allowed to. 

"I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry  
Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride." Pete sung sweetly into Mikey's ear, causing an immense swarm of butterflies to erupt in the younger's stomach.

Maybe it was the influence of the movie, but Pete was dead set on being with Mikey for the rest of his life. He was not usually the type to buy into the whole soulmate gig, but there was no denying the way they fit together like two puzzle pieces. Yes, Pete Wentz was definitely in love again.


	2. A Sunday Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey could never quite pin one certain reason as to why he loved Pete Wentz. Because it wasn't just his over dramatic story tellings, or the way he seemed to let words flow out as smoothly as the purest water. It was all the things that came together, in a beautifully chaotic way. Try as hard as he could, Mikey could never seem to tell him. When his small boyfriend starts getting a little too quiet, Mikey can't help but feel that something's wrong. Little does he know that Pete is feeling the exact same way. The older unable to find a way to pop the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mispells. I hope you guys like it!

Something was off with Pete. There was absolutely no denying it. He could feel Pete's absence at two in the morning, and the soft typing coming from the living room was certainly starting to worry him. He knew it was wrong, but Mikey couldn't bare to get up and see Pete at his weakest moments. He couldn't stand to see Pete dealing with his insomnia by drowning his notebook with his sorrows. His eyes began to flutter close, his thoughts too heavy for his sleep craving mind. The sound of the front door brought Mikey down from his thoughts. 

"Mikey?" Pete whispered into the bedroom, a small box hidden from his boyfriends view. "Sweetheart... Are you awake?" Mikey could practically hear the smile in Pete's voice, he couldn't remember the last time either of them had both been happy. 

The ring box disappeared into his sweater pocket, as Mikey nodded slowly. 

"Yea, of course, I always wait for you to get home." Mikey could have cried from joy at the smile on his boyfriends face. Pete leaned down and placed soft kisses on Mikey's lips, before pulling away to place the glasses carefully back onto the younger's face. 

"Good, I want you to pay very very close attention to me, and don't fall asleep just yet. Okay?" 

Mikey managed to stifle a yawn, nodding once again. Not fully comprehending what was going on until his small boyfriend was on one knee. A small black box opening to to reveal the most beautiful ring Mikey had ever seen. A dainty looking ruby was in place of a diamond, a trademark unconventional aspect that let Mikey realize how much effort Pete had put into the selection. 

"Mikey," Pete began nervously, but grinning nonetheless. "It's been three years. An absolutely wonderful three years. Even on the first day I met you, I could tell there was something in you that other people didn't have. There's not a day that goes by, where I'm not struck by how much I love you. I don't ever want what me and you have to end. Will you please make me the happiest man ever, and marry me?"

In Mikey's mind there was no doubt that he was only acting this emotional because he was so sleepy. He was convinced that if Pete had proposed at noon, he wouldn't have been a mess of tears. "O-of course I will." He managed to choke out.

Pete carefully slipped the ring onto his fiancé's slender finger, he placed tender kisses on Mikey's hand and up his arm. The last kiss was placed on Mikey's lips passionately, the mattress of the bed bending as Pete climbed on top. 

"I'll finally be able to sleep in peace," Pete murmured as he slipped his hand into Mikey's shirt, drawing delicate patterns onto his soft stomach. 

Mikey's eyes fluttered shut, letting Pete become his one and only thought. "I-is that what was keeping you up?" 

A slight nod followed, Pete began stripping Mikey of his clothes. However, the man with the ring decided that knowing if Pete was feeling better was more important than getting some that night. 

"Noo, Pete, please I'm sleepy. I just want cuddles." An exasperated sigh filled the room but Pete nodded and tugged off his fiancé's shirt anyways. Caressing the soft skin with the tip of his fingers and kissing every inch he could, causing chills to shoot down Mikey's spine. 

"Alright, only cuddles then." Pete agreed, tugging a thick comforter around them. His hands wrapped firmly around his lanky little spoon. "I love you Mikey. I'm glad that we're gonna get married."

A small tired giggle slipped through Mikey's lips. "I bet Gerard's gonna be over dramatic and give you the talk." 

A soft smile rested again on Pete's lips as he reminisced about the day Gerard had found out about their relationship. The older Way had decided to sit both of them down for a sex talk, which only succeeded in embarrassing all three of them. Ah, what a joyous day. Pete was already dreading what Gerard might have in mind this time.

"I hope he demands your presence as well. Because I don't not want to deal with a high strung Gerard alone." He admitted, closing his eyes, grateful that he finally felt sleep reaching out to him.

"Baby," Mikey began, turning around to face him. But Pete was already asleep, a soft snore filling the room. Smiling widely Mikey placed a kiss on his sleeping fiancé's forehead. "I love you, Pete."

Shortly after Mikey dozed of as well, soothed to sleep by Pete's steady breathing. 

••• 

The next morning, Mikey woke up, whining at how cold the right side of the bed was. A loud crash emitted from the kitchen, causing any inklings of sleep to completely slip through Mikey's grasp. He sat up and began pulling on the fluffy bunny slippers that had been a gift from Pete.

"Hey baby, good morning."

"Morning." Mikey smiling looking curiously at the tray of food in Pete's hands. The look of absolute confusion that came with waking up was still around Mikey's face, an effect that caused Pete's heart swell and burst with excess dopamine. He tiptoed in with the tray and set it on the coffee table, giving time for the two of them to get comfortable before beginning with the breakfast. The breakfast Pete had been preparing for an hour. 

"Alright Wentz, I'm proud of you- you managed to swallow the words for this long. So out with it- what have you been dying to say?" 

Damn, Mikey was good at sensing the subtle changes Pete's atmosphere. Pete wasn't sure if this was something he was looking forward to for the rest of his life, but he wanted Mikey. And if he had to put up with this uncanny ability, than he would do it without a second thought. 

"Will you please take my last name?!" The older blurted out, the spaces between the words became blurred. A sheet of paper and a single pen was taken from Pete's side of the bed, the older watched nervously as his fiancé scribbled "Mikey James Wentz" over and over again. Mikey looked up and grinned, kissing Pete's cheek.

"Of course, panda." No one could kill Pete's immense sense of joy, not even that nickname he despised. The dishes were placed to the side as they both decided that food was less important than slow loving kisses. Both men grasping at each other as if it were the end of the world. Pete cupped Mikey's cheek, a gesture that had become natural, even with his boyfriends killer jawline. The kisses becoming more and more intense, they finally resurfaced from this other universe. Hearts pounding out rhythms as if trying to prove an undying love for each other. On an infinite high, they nuzzled closer to each other. Mikey's thin fingers roamed his fiancé's body, trying to memorize every inch. 

"Nothing fills me with more confusion than you, Mikey." Pete began with a soft whisper in his voice giving away that this was from a piece he had written. "You make me want to have time stand still, so I can savor every second we spend together. No one but you makes me want the seconds I spend in your absence speed by. And I know I'm not the only person in love, but I'm glad in the only person that gets to be in love with you..." 

The soft honest words reverberated off the silent room. And even thought Pete hadn't said the exact words, Mikey filled the silence. 

"I love you too, Peter. Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and final chapter should be uploaded rather soon.


	3. All I Need is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's jealous of his brothers relationship. Pete has moments of truth while trying to get back home with his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and that it took so long. I promise my next one shot will be better.

"I can't believe it!" Gerard exclaimed for the millionth time. "My baby brother is getting married before I do!"

He shot a look at Frank making lasagna in the kitchen, he had declared that the careful layering of pasta a culinary art that needed hours of labor.

"I'm 26 Gerard! I'm not a baby." Mikey sighed in disgust, moving closer to where Pete was. 

"Of course your not baby," Pete reassured, pulling Mikey into his lap and kissing his cheek. It was Gerard's turn to sigh in disgust.

"Yuck! Please refrain from engaging in PDA while you two sit on my couch." He earned a glare from Mikey, who was really enjoying the extra attention Pete had been giving him ever since the ring was slipped on. Gerard couldn't help but be jealous of Mikey and his perfect little relationship. He was ready to give a full on lecture to the younger way and his fiancé when Frank strolled out. 

"I assume your gonna let Gerard do some of the more artistic sides of the wedding planning." Frank hinted knowing full well just how tense Gerard was from how he sat on the edge of his seat. 

"Of course!" Pete exclaimed glad to finally have a place in the conversation. "Gee, we were wondering if you wanted to design the cake and like help us with a decent theme-"

A smirk played with the corner of Gerard's lips, knowing he had the power to get what he wanted in this conversation. "Well, since Mikey's my younger brother- I thought I would do him the favor of being in charge of the whole thing." He shot a look at Mikey, the younger agreed almost immediately, having never been able to say no to his older brother.

"Who wants a drink?!" Frank interjected sensing that Pete was ready negotiate a reasonable amount of control from Gerard's hands and into his own. And believe me, nobody, not even Frank could deal with the stress of taking Gerard's power away. 

•••  
The rest of the night seemed to slip right out of their fingers as they celebrated the engagement announcement.

"Gerard, marry me!" Frank exclaimed drunkenly, peppering his equally drunk boyfriends face with kisses. Manic giggles were heard all around the room, none of them coming from Pete who was Mikey's designated driver. 

"Yes!" Gerard giggled, throwing himself into Franks arms, sloppy drunk kisses were being exchanged. The noise was horrendous, Pete needed to be drunk to put up with the slurping sound. 

"Okay, yea, goodnight guys!" Pete had finally lost his cool and picked up his sleeping boyfriend before making his way to the car. God, Pete definitely felt bad for neighbors who would have to put up with Iero and the older Way all night. 

"Panda," Mikey murmured into Pete's chest, it was a nickname that only slipped out when Mikey was intoxicated. "I love you. I want you to know that." Soft kisses on his neck sent shivers down Pete's spine, he glanced down. A swell of affection for the younger was lulling Pete's mind. He set his fiancé in the car, buckling his seatbelt to make sure Mikey would be safe.

"I know baby," he said to reassure the younger way. "I love you too. Try to go back to sleep." Pete was probably gonna have to spend all day tomorrow taking care of a hungover Mikey.

A smile grew on the man wearing the glasses, his eyes fluttering shut as Pete's words were processed. Pete smiles a pressed a kiss on his fiancé's forehead, knowing that all these late night sacrifices would all be okay as long as he could hug Mikey at the end of the day. 

Maybe that was something only they could achieve together, or maybe all the blind lovers felt magnetic tug to each other. Because there was no way that only he and Mikey had managed to find this beautiful clarity that came with being in love. A soft snore filled the car as Pete drove on the abandoned streets, his eyes burning from the late hour. It was then that the older realized that he would do anything to keep the younger happy. They were simply meant to be, it was written with the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave suggestions for the next short story!

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will probably be posted tomorrow or the day after.


End file.
